Forgotten
Forgotten is the tenth track by Linkin Park from their first studio album, Hybrid Theory. Its working title was "Rhinestone" that was performed during the Xero era with former lead singer Mark Wakefield that's from the Xero Sampler Tape that was released in 1997. Song Credits * Bass: Ian Hornbeck * Producer: Don Gilmore Releases * Xero Sampler Tape * Hybrid Theory * LP Underground XII (Demo version) Live Info It was played in Linkin Park's early years but hasn't been played in quite some time. Mike Shinoda liked to extend the bridge on this song by telling the crowd to say "back" when cued. Lyrics From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I'm forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken care from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me But why should I care? From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I'm forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken care from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me But why should I care? There's a place so dark you can't see the end cock back and shock which you can't pretend The rain then sends dripping/an acidic questions Forcefully, the power of suggestion Then with the eyes shut/look through the rust and rot And dust/a small spot of light floods the floor And pours over the rusted world of pretend And the eyes ease open and it's dark again From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I'm forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken care from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me But why should I care? In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Moving all around/screaming of the ups and downs Pollution manifested in perpetual sound The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps behind the Street lamps, chain-links and concrete A little piece of a paper with a picture drawn Floats on down the street till the wind is gone And the memory now is like the picture was then When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I'm forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken care from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me But why should I care? From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I'm forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken care from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me But why should I care? In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up In the memory you will find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Category:Linkin Park Songs